I'll Be Your Guardian Angel
by AntiiTheGentleman
Summary: First Sasuke leaves for a mission without telling Naruto, then in the end he returns and makes a promising interesting promise.
1. I'll Be Your Guardian Angel

**I'll Be Your Guardian Angel**

**Summary: **First Sasuke leaves for a mission without telling Naruto, then in the end he returns and makes a promising interesting promise

**Pairings: **NarutoxSasuke (of course)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. All credit goes to the original creator

It was a cool calm morning. Naruto turned around in his sleep to find Sasuke gone. He shot up and rushed out of the bed. He checked the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen, even the bathroom downstairs and he wasn't in any of those places. What if Sasuke left? Was he already tired of their five year relationship and found someone else. This thought had made Naruto sad. In fact he went back up stairs and slipped back into bed, depressingly. Not caring that he had work or that Tsunade was going to be furious….

"Hey Sai, do you think I should of told Naruto that I was going to the sand village" Sasuke asked

"No" Sakura said for her boyfriend

"I asked Sai" Sasuke said

"Well in my opinion, I think that telling your boyfriend that you want to go to the sand village. He might ask to go and you would be able to get the present for him without Naruto being surprised" Sai said

"What present" Sakura asked

"We want to wait until we get to the place" Sasuke said

"Eh, why not" Sakura whined

"Because it is a surprise that's why" Sasuke said

"NARUTO! OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Tsunade yelled

*click* *open*

"Yes" he said sadly

"What is wrong with you" Tsunade asked

"Sasuke, he left and he didn't tell me" Naruto cried

"Is this why you aren't coming into work" Tsunade asked

"This is a serious problem that I am super depressed about and you want me to come into work" Naruto asked

"Pretty much. Naruto I can't let you skip because you aren't sick and or hurt" Tsunade said

"Leave me alone" Naruto yelled as he slammed the door

"Sasuke, what are we doing at the jewelers" Sakura asked

"Okay, this whole trip was so that Sasuke could get an engagement ring for Naruto" Sai said

"Really that is so sweet, but why did you wait until now to tell me" Sakura asked

"Because if we told you in the village, you could have turned around and went to tell Naruto" Sasuke said

"I can keep a secret" Sakura said

*HAHAHAHAHA* both boys laughed, almost crying

"What, I can keep a secret" Sakura said

*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA* they laughed even harder, this time ended up on the ground

"I can" Sakura said frowned

"Aw baby don't frown" Sai said, "its not cute for you" he whispered

"Alright, alright" Sakura chuckled

"NARUTO OPEN THIS DOOR NOW" Tsunade yelled

"…"

"Naruto if you don't open this door immediately-"Tsunade yelled before she stopped midway in her sentence when she heard crying

"sniffle….Sasuke"…sniffle…sniffle" Naruto cried

"Naruto are you alright" she asked calmly

"…sniffle…sniffle"

"_Boy, he is really upset about this" _Tsunade thought, "hey Naruto, you don't have to come into work today" she said before leaving

When Sasuke saw the ring he thought it would be perfect for his little dobe. It was a small silver twist ring and in the center was a bright orange citrine and to top it all off, it had '_Eternity'_ on the front. All he hoped was that Naruto would love it to. And as for himself he got a gold wedding band with a square sapphire in the middle.

"Thank you" Sasuke said as he handed the lady the amount he needed and left

…

"Sasuke I think he will love it" Sakura said

"I just hope so" Sasuke mumbled, _"I really hope he isn't upset about me leaving without telling him this morning" _he thought to himself

"He will, don't worry" Sai said

Naruto was so depressed he was actually tired so he decided to lie down. He didn't want to get sick or something from dragging around the house depressed. A nap would do him so good.

Sasuke walked into the village happily, Sakura and Sai behind him hand in hand chatting peacefully and seductively. The group went their separate ways when they arrived at the road to the Uchiha-Uzamaki household. Now was the best time. No interruptions, no screw-ups. He was planning to do it on Naruto's birthday but the whole day people kept popping out of nowhere to give Naruto a present just as he was about to get down on one knee and propose. He could remember the day like it was last week, because well it was…

_**Morning**_

"_Hey Naruto, wake up. I want to give you a present" Sasuke said_

"_If its sex, no. It is way too early for that" Naruto said_

"_A. no it isn't, B. It is something that I practiced for hours yesterday. Now up so I can give you it" Sasuke said_

"_Okay" Naruto sighed_

…

"_Okay. Naruto, you and I have been dating for five years now. I want you to know that you are the most important person in my lif-"Sasuke said before he was cut off_

"_Hi Naruto" Kakashi said out of nowhere_

"_KAKASHI-SENSAI, what are you…how did you get in here…why are you" Naruto yelled_

"_To wish you a happy birthday and give you a present of course" Kakashi laughed _

"_Okay, now can you give Naruto the present and leave, please" Sasuke gritted through his teeth _

"_Yes of course" Kakashi said happily before leaving_

…

"_You were saying Sasuke" Naruto said_

"_Life, you are my everything. The one I want to pro-"Sasuke said before he was cut off again_

"_Hi Naruto" Sakura and Sai said in unison, "happy birthday" _

"_How did you get in here, honestly? The doors and windows are locked" Sasuke yelled, "I understand how Kakashi got in, but how did you two get in" he asked_

"_We broke a window" Sai said_

"_Great, now I have a broken window" Sasuke said_

"_Oh man I forgot today was picnic day, Sai we have to go home to pack lunch and find matching outfits" Sakura said_

"_Seeya" Sai said as the two lovebirds left_

"_Sigh…now as I was saying…protect. Naruto Uza-"he continued before he was interrupted by a Giant crash_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba all yelled_

"_GET OUT" Sasuke yelled_

"_Okay, okay" they all said_

"_AND FIX MY WINDOW" he yelled_

_.._

"_Sasuke, do you want to go out to the park or something" Naruto asked_

"_Yes, please" Sasuke answered_

_**Afternoon**_

"_Now as I was saying in the house, Naruto you are the most impor-" Sasuke said before he was cut off again_

"_Hey Naruto, happy birthday" Iruka said_

"_Um, hi Iruka-sensei, how are you" Naruto asked_

"_Good" Iruka answered_

"_Oh, what's this, a small party" Kakashi asked _

"_No, its just me and Naruto on a __**very**__ important date" Sasuke said_

"_Oh well then we'll leave you to be" Iruka said_

"_Okay, as I was saying…, you are super important to me and I want to have y-" Sasuke said before he was cut off again_

"_Hey Naru-" Ino said_

"_Just leave" Sasuke yelled_

"_Alright, and happy birthday by the way" Ino said before she left_

"_What did you want to tell me now" Naruto asked_

"_Nothing, its just nothing" Sasuke said_

"Sasukeeeeeee" Naruto cried, "what did I ever do wrong" he cried more as he stared into the stuffed fox Sasuke won him at the fair a few weeks back

"…"

"Am I that unattractive" Naruto cried

"…"

"I should go to sleep" Naruto mumbled before passing out

Before returning back home Sasuke was attacked by Tsunade. It was a shock to him when she drop kicked him

"Tsunade what is your problem" Sasuke asked

"Because of **you** Naruto is at home sulking and crying his eyes out" Tsunade said

"What, I just went to the sand village for a few hours. I thought he would be asleep….I got to get home" Sasuke rushed

"Naruto, are you here" Sasuke yelled

…

"Sasuke" Naruto called tiredly

"There you are" Sasuke said

"Why did you leave" Naruto asked as he set his head back on the soft pillow

"Well I wanted to get you a little present and I wanted it to be a surprise" Sasuke answered

"Alright, I forgive you. Now what did you get" Naruto yawned

"…Naruto,you and I have been dating for five years now. I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life. You are my everything. The one I want to protect. Naruto Uzamaki…will you have the pleasure of being Naruto Uchiha" Sasuke said as he got on one knee

"Sasuke, are you asking me to marry you" Naruto asked

"Yes. And if you say yes I will promise to be your guardian angel. Always and forever" Sasuke answered

"Yes" Naruto replied as he gloomped his fiancé


	2. Thank you for reading this story

Thank you for reading I'll Be Your Guardian Angel. There might be a epilogue but that is based on the time I have and the reviews…..


End file.
